


Двадцать шесть суббот

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Ещё один день сурка.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 4





	Двадцать шесть суббот

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)
> 
> PS: Я не имею ничего против "Кода да Винчи", просто в списке самых переоценённых книг в интернете он был на первом месте

Солнце подло пробивалось через щёлку в шторах, щекотало лоб и поднимало ворохом пылинки. Джордан поморщился, попытался было повернуться на другой бок, но заснуть не получилось. С недовольным стоном он показал солнечным лучам средний палец и выбрался из кровати.  
– Суббота, девять утра, какого хрена? – спросил он у окна, которое, конечно, не ответило, и Джордан плюхнулся обратно на смятое комом одеяло, доставая из-под подушки телефон.  
На экране было два сообщения от босса, который свалил на Джордана квартальный отчёт и уехал на выходные в Германию, и напоминание в календаре. Джордан собирался уже смахнуть его, но потом улыбнулся и глянул на часы: до времени, отмеченного в календаре, было ещё три часа.  
«Свидание», – было написано рядом с иконкой приложения. – «4.04, 12:00, Yog Bar на Бриджуотер стрит».  
Свидание ему подстроил Джим. Джим, который был рядом с Джорданом, пока тот переживал разрыв с Мартином. Ну, как переживал – ломал вещи, сутками играл в Mario Carts, пил колу утром и вино вечером. Да он рыдал-то всего один раз. Ладно, всего один раз при Джиме.  
Словом, Джим устал от всего этого дерьма. В четверг он утащил Джордана на обеденный перерыв до старбакса, где в ожидании своего чая (крепкий с молоком, сахар не надо) отобрал у Джордана телефон и забил в календарь запись о свидании.  
– Его зовут Адам, он классный. Он будет в кепке Саутгемптона.  
Джим забрал свой чай из рук бариста, неразборчиво поблагодарил её и снова повернулся к Джордану.  
– Больше ничего не скажу.  
– Это месть за то, что я проспойлерил тебе «Игру Престолов»?  
– Нет, – ответил Джим, отжимая чайный пакетик, и, конечно же, соврал.  
Тем же вечером Джордан перерыл всех друзей Джеймса на фейсбуке, но не нашёл среди них ни одного Адама. Был, правда, какой-то Адам в комментариях на странице Эмили, соседки Джима по лестничной клетке, но он был немного стрёмный: не то родственник, не то коллега с работы с размытой фотографией на аватарке и предельно правильной грамматикой. В том, что это не парень Эмили, Джордан был уверен на все сто – та иногда забирала с работы Ребекку из маркетинга, и Джордан точно видел, как они целовались в закрывающемся лифте.  
Других Адамов у Джима не обнаружилось, и Джордан изнывал от любопытства до вечера пятницы, а потом – как рукой сняло.  
А теперь, вот, опять – поганые бабочки в животе и тревожность. Джордан откинул телефон в сторону, и тот потерялся в складках одеяла. Закрыв лицо ладонями, Джордан сцепил зубы и шумно выдохнул.  
С Мартином всё вышло паршиво. Последний месяц – уже не вместе, но ещё рядом – они почти не разговаривали, а потом – будто ядерная бомба взорвалась. Они наговорили друг другу столько всего, что Джордану до сих пор было стыдно и больно вспоминать об этом. Да и начинать заново вот это всё, точно зная, что спустя сколько-то месяцев или лет все черты, которые казались милыми, станут только поводом для наиболее обидной колкости, брошенной на излёте семейного скандала.  
С другой стороны, если он сольётся, Джим ему не простит.  
– Простит, конечно, – пробормотал Джордан уже вслух, просто чтобы лучше убедить себя в этом, и пошёл бриться. Мало ли чем закончится это свидание.

Из-под кепки с эмблемой святых торчали длинные волосы, выбившиеся из куцего хвостика на затылке. Кепка была надета козырьком назад, а её владелец сидел, чуть сгорбившись, и кивал головой в такт музыке. Он казался полностью расслабленным, в отличие от самого Джордана, который напоминал себе пружину, взведённый курок пистолета и натянутый под ветер кливер одновременно. Адам же увлечённо читал книгу, то и дело поправляя дурацкие хипстерские очки. Невысокий, а плечи широкие, хоть это и трудно было заметить за мешковатой серой толстовкой с красным подкладом.  
Джордан снова испытал отчётливое желание слиться. Он потоптался за стеклянной дверью ещё немного, потом накинул капюшон куртки и прошёлся вдоль широкого окна, чтобы посмотреть Адаму в лицо. И, что уж, в обложку книги, которую он так увлечённо читал.  
Лицо было ничего так: тёмные глаза увлечённо скользили по строчкам, за оправой трепетали тени длинных ресниц, и ещё Адам иногда, зачитавшись, улыбался своим мыслям, и в уголках глаз появлялись тонкие морщинки, которые выдавали в нём смешливость. Адам был ничего так, но Джордан бы не заметил его в толпе, даже взгляд бы не задержал, если бы не Джим и его дурацкие затеи.  
Адам пошевелился, заставив Джордана вздрогнуть и отшатнуться от стекла, но голову не поднял, только изогнул запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы, и Джордан мельком увидел заглавие на обложке.  
– Нет уж, это чересчур.  
Адам читал «Код да Винчи» Дэна Брауна.  
Джордан развернулся и молча пошёл домой, чувствуя себя преданным. Бросив куртку на пол в коридоре Джордан выключил телефон и включил приставку. В холодильнике ещё была замороженная пицца и, кажется, фасоль, так что до понедельника он точно дотянет.  
– Дэн Браун, мать твою, – сказал он, доставая из-под диванной подушки джойстик. – Какого хрена.  
Его ждали двое суток Mario Carts и, возможно, один не очень довольный Джеймс Милнер в понедельник, но Джордан решил подумать об этом позже.

\---  
Солнце подло пробивалось через щёлку в шторах, щекотало лоб и поднимало ворохом пылинки. Джордан проснулся и, не открывая глаз, прислушался к себе: голова не болела, во рту не было противного привкуса скисшего винограда, который обычно встречал его утром после пиццы и дешёвого вина, и, в целом, лежать было комфортно. Он потянулся, пытаясь нащупать оставленный на подлокотнике дивана телефон, но вместо этого наткнулся рукой на стену в собственной спальне.  
Джордан резко сел на кровати, оглядываясь. Он, действительно, был в спальне, хотя точно помнил, что ему было лень идти наверх, и он просто вырубился на диване, накрывшись покрывалом, и крошки от пиццы мешали ему спать.  
У него было два варианта: или он сошёл с ума, или он ходит во сне.  
Был ещё третий, но в инопланетян Джордан не верил, а в заботливых инопланетян – тем более. Он потянулся за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Джиму и покаяться во вчерашнем своём бегстве, и едва не уронил телефон на пол.  
На экране поверх двух сообщений от босса было уведомление «Свидание, 4.04, 12:00 Yog Bar на Бриджуотер Стрит».  
Джордан медленно отложил телефон. Посмотрел на потолок, потом поставил телефон перезагружаться, но после перезагрузки уведомление календаря никуда не делось.  
– Сири, – дрожащим голосом позвал Джордан, – какой сегодня день?  
– Суббота, четвёртое апреля, – спокойно ответила Сири, и Джордан, сжав телефон в руке, упал обратно на подушку.  
– Это пиздец, Сири, – тихо сказал он, но, к счастью, за складками одеяла Сири его не услышала.  
Конечно, Джордан смотрел «День сурка». Чёрт возьми, последний месяц жизни с Мартином напоминал ему этот сраный фильм, потому что он из кожи вон лез, чтобы стать лучше, но Мартин, как поганая Рита Хансон, пропускал всё мимо ушей, и каждый день был похож на другой. Работа, неловкое молчание за ужином, во время которого Джордан по пять раз пролистывал ленту инстаграма, иногда – механический секс за три минуты до сна, а потом – всё сначала. Но он и представить себе не мог, что попадёт в этот фильм сам.  
Джим мог это устроить, – почему-то подумал Джордан, – чтобы я пошёл-таки на это сраное свидание.  
Вспомнив обложку Дэна Брауна в круглых ладонях, Джордан закрыл лицо ладонями, сцепил зубы и шумно выдохнул.  
– А вот хрен, – зло сказал он и встал с кровати. Он давно хотел научиться играть на укулеле, которую Джордану подарили коллеги на Рождество.

К шестой субботе подряд он уже сносно играл «Боже, храни королеву» и паршиво – ту песню Эда Ширана, которая крутилась у него в голове с корпоратива. На восьмую – укулеле ему наскучила, и Джордан переключился на квантовую физику. Уехать у него не получалось. На подъезде к автобусной станции его скрутило так, что пришлось вызывать скорую, но вместо больничной койки он опять проснулся на своей кровати. По дороге на вокзал он подвернул ногу, которая на следующий день была как новая и даже не болела. В аэропорт Джордан не поехал, поняв намёки мироздания, пусть и не с первого раза. Приходилось торчать в Ливерпуле и развлекаться, как получится.  
Джордан научился готовить по видео в интернете, пересмотрел все старые матчи Ливерпуля, которые у него были, устроил себе марафон Гарри Поттера и решил почти все кроссворды в газетах, скопившихся на полке в прихожей.  
На двадцать третью субботу он поймал себя на том, что очень хочет позвонить Мартину. Позвонить, позвать к себе и, ни о чём не разговаривая, просто отсосать ему прямо в коридоре. А потом снова проснуться в одиночестве посреди его личной временной петли.  
– О господи, ладно, – сказал он Сири, и та, помедлив, ответила:  
– Не могу позвонить Господу, нет такого контакта в записной книжке.  
Джордан фыркнул, подумал, что нужно переименовать Джима и пошёл одеваться. У него было полчаса, чтобы добраться до Бриджуотер Стрит, и чёрт с ним, с Дэном Брауном.

Адам всё так же сидел в кафе, вчитываясь в книгу, и Джордан даже посочувствовал ему – столько дней подряд провести с таким паршивым чтивом! Он решительно толкнул дверь кафе, и колокольчик над его макушкой звякнул, словно отсекая пути к бегству.  
– Привет, – Джордан сел за столик, закинув ногу на ногу и улыбнулся Адаму, чувствуя, как в животе что-то противно сжимается. Адам, в целом, был не виноват в том, что Джордан попал в это дурацкое безвременье, но почему-то сейчас он вызывал у Джордана только раздражение. Хотелось уже побыстрее закончить этот фарс и проснуться утром в воскресенье, доделать отчёт для Клоппа и пойти пить пиво с Джимом.  
– Привет, – сказал Адам, мягко улыбаясь в ответ. – Хорошо, что ты всё-таки пришёл. Я не был уверен, что это случится сегодня.  
Он поспешно затолкал книгу в рюкзак и сложил свои крупные, округлые ладони на столе. Он машинально натянул рукава чёрной толстовки ниже, и пальцы у него немного подрагивали, и Джордану даже передалось его волнение.  
– Если ты знаешь некоего Джеймса Милнера, ты понимаешь, как сложно с ним спорить.  
– О, да, Эмили рассказывала, – Адам рассмеялся, немного расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула. – И ту историю с пятнадцатью швами после велосипедной аварии с итальянским туристом тоже.  
Джордан усмехнулся про себя: история, действительно, была смешной. Пятнадцать швов и по всем правилам уплаченный штраф за нарушение правил дорожного движения – в этом был весь Джим.  
– Какое мороженое тебе взять? – Адам встал со стула и, чуть склонив голову, посмотрел на Джордана. Джордан, вообще, всегда сам платил за себя на свиданиях, но сегодня у него была другая задача. Ему нужно было пережить это свидание и вырваться из временной петли, желательно, отделавшись от Адама где-то по дороге. В целом, если не считать Дэна Брауна, Адам производил впечатление очень приятного человека, пусть и не во вкусе Джордана.  
– Что-нибудь, что тебе понравится, – помимо воли сказал он. В том, что Адам не сможет угадать, он был уверен на все сто. Мало кто любит горгонзолу и манго одновременно. Джим вообще обычно смотрел на него со священным ужасом, уплетая свой классический белый замороженный йогурт.  
А Мартин в первый раз вообще не угадал.  
Джордан нахмурился и опустил голову, и тут же Адам поставил перед ним вазочку с тремя шариками.  
– Это очень небанальное сочетание, – сказал он, садясь. – Если не понравится, я возьму тебе что-нибудь другое. Классика, манго и горгонзола – лучше смешивать.  
«Охуеть», – хотел сказать Джордан, но вовремя прикусил язык и посмотрел на Адама уже внимательнее.  
– Да, звучит очень странно, – сказал тот, – но я часто здесь бываю и успел попробовать разные вкусы.  
Голос его прозвучал немного грустно, и Джордан неожиданно даже для себя захотел, чтобы эта печаль ушла. Он зачерпнул ложкой мороженое, чувствуя, как пропадает раздражение, вытянул ноги, натыкаясь носками кроссовок на ноги Адама, и, почесав нос, попросил рассказать об Эмили. А потом – о том, почему на его кепке здесь, в Ливерпуле, логотип команды из Саутгемтона. А потом – о том, как ему тут живётся после переезда. Четыре часа пролетели почти незаметно. Джордан посмотрел на часы, заметив краем глаза, как напрягся Адам, и неловко улыбнулся.  
– Вечером матч, – сказал он. – Очень хотел его посмотреть.  
Матч он посмотрел уже три раза за последние десять дней. Ливерпуль раскатал Норвич в матче на выезде, и, в целом, это была не та игра, о которой Джордан стал бы рассказывать гипотетическим внукам, но это был хороший предлог, чтобы сбежать. Хотя сбежать сейчас ему хотелось уже меньше, чем утром.  
– Да, – согласился Адам. – Ливерпуль точно выиграет.  
На пороге кафе они оба остановились.  
– Мне – туда, – Джордан махнул в сторону автобусной остановки, и Адам сник и указал на значок метро на другой стороне улицы. – Тогда увидимся?  
Адам кивнул, и глаза у него были, как у выброшенной на улицу собаки. Джордан вспомнил, что за четыре часа разговоров так и не попросил его номер, но сейчас спрашивать было бы уже неловко, и Джордан, проигнорировав движение Адама к нему, помахал рукой и пошёл к автобусу.  
Матч вечером он, к слову, посмотрел.  
И Ливерпуль опять выиграл.

\---  
Солнце подло пробивалось через щёлку в шторах, щекотало лоб и поднимало ворохом пылинки.  
– Какой сегодня день, Сири, – не поднимая головы, спросил Джордан.  
– Четвёртое апреля, суббота, у тебя два непрочитанных сообщения от Юргена Клоппа.  
– Твою мать, – почти беззлобно выдохнул Джордан, садясь.  
– Набрать контакт «Мама»? – переспросила Сири, и Джордан не глядя смахнул и её, и уведомление о свидании с экрана телефона.  
Видимо, исход вчерашней встречи с Адамом мирозданию не понравился. Придётся попробовать ещё раз. И ещё раз, если будет нужно. Конечно, погода четвёртого апреля была хорошей, и одежда, которую надевал Джордан, утром опять оказывалась чистой, да и деньги на банковском счёте снова появлялись, как будто Джордан их не тратил, зато вещи, которые он покупал себе, улетучивались из квартиры, а взятые в библиотеке книги магическим образом возвращались обратно.  
Джордан вздохнул, встал с кровати и вытащил из шкафа те же джинсы и футболку, которые вчера он бросил на пол в ванной. Он собирался успеть в музей до того, как придёт время идти на Бриджуотер Стрит.

Адам в этот раз обернулся на звук колокольчика, убрал книгу в рюкзак и приветливо улыбнулся:  
– Привет, Джордан, – сказал он и, заметив недоумение на его лице, торопливо пояснил: – Эмили показывала твои фотографии. О боже, я чувствую себя сталкером.  
Джордан невольно улыбнулся в ответ и сел за столик.  
– Эмили классная, – зачем-то сказал он. Адам смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову и убрав очки на лоб, на кепку. Джордан пялился на белую вышивку на его чёрной толстовке, которую не заметил вчера. Из символа мира кое-где вылезли нитки, и Джордан, которого вопреки мнению многих бесил такой бардак, едва сдержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не оторвать эту чёртову ниточку.  
– Насколько ты хочешь мороженое? – вдруг спросил Адам. – А то я и так довольно часто здесь бываю…  
– Я знаю, – одними губами проговорил Джордан, но Адам этого, похоже, не заметил.  
– …и, честно, перепробовал уже все вкусы и сочетания.  
– Тогда возьмём кофе и пойдём гулять, – Джордан решительно поднялся со стула. – Только не в музей, пожалуйста, там сейчас нет ничего интересного.  
Адам усмехнулся в ответ и легко придержал Джордана за плечо, когда тот пошёл к кассе.  
– Можно я угощу тебя?  
Джордан кивнул и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд добавил:  
– На твой вкус.  
Один раз Адам уже угадал. С кофе было бы проще, чем с мороженым, и Джордан сделал это только из чистого любопытства и даже почти не удивился, когда Адам протянул ему стаканчик с мятным фраппучино.  
Они шли по улицам, не особенно выбирая маршрут. Джордан давно так не гулял, со своей пятой субботы, если быть точным. С Адамом ему было спокойно, и он даже не жалел, что это происходит с ним уже второй раз. Возможно, вчера он зря не отдал Адаму свой номер телефона – если и не на свидание, то на ещё одну такую прогулку он бы сходил с удовольствием. Адам удивительно точно подмечал какие-то мелкие детали пейзажа и показывал Джордану то на спящую на окне кошку, то на кружево сирени, запутавшееся в железных прутьях ограды, то на смешную надпись на стене школы, которую оставил кто-то из учеников. А ещё Адам наблюдал за ним самим. По крайней мере, когда Джордан начал едва заметно прихрамывать, проклиная свой старый перелом, Адам сам предложил остановиться и посидеть на летней веранде какой-то пекарни, из дверей которой одурительно пахло сдобой. Когда они слушали уличных музыкантов неподалёку от вокзала, Адам взял его за руку. Руки у него были тёплые, и Джордан даже не стал отдёргивать пальцы.  
Свой номер он вписал в адресную книгу Адама сам, когда они каким-то непостижимым образом вернулись обратно к кафе, из которого ушли утром. И обнять Адама на прощание он потянулся первым. От ощущения его губ в миллиметре от своего уха Джордан едва не вздрогнул, но сумел сдержаться, чтобы не отпугнуть Адама.  
– Спасибо за классный день, – сказал он.  
– Да, это был чуть ли не лучший день за последнее время, – Адам улыбнулся, подтянул рюкзак на плече и сделал шаг к станции метро, а потом обернулся. – Можно я позвоню тебе в воскресенье?  
– Конечно, – с лёгкостью ответил Джордан и подумал: «Если воскресенье наступит, почему бы и нет».

\---  
Солнце подло пробивалось через щёлку в шторах, щекотало лоб и поднимало ворохом пылинки. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, Джордан уже понял, что в его личном аду снова суббота, четвёртое апреля, и Адам снова будет ждать его в сраной забегаловке с замороженным йогуртом (четыре с половиной звезды на трип эдвайзере).  
Почувствовав неожиданную, непрошенную злость, Джордан выдернул из-под головы подушку и швырнул её в стену, едва не попав в висевшее там зеркало.  
– Я что с ним переспать должен? – спросил он у потолка и тут же замолчал.  
В принципе, эта мысль не вызывала у него никакого сопротивления.  
Адам был ничего так, на самом-то деле. В прошлую субботу, когда стало довольно тепло, Адам выбрался из своей толстовки, как бабочка из кокона, и Джордан какое-то время, пока сам себя не одёрнул, смотрел на разворот его плеч и контраст между загорелой кожей мускулистых рук и тонким белым хлопком футболки. Адам казался сильным, и Джордан почему-то отчётливо представил, как тот чуть ли не на руках несёт его до кровати. От этой мысли потеплели уши, и Джордан, нарочно громко включив музыку, пошёл в душ.

Адам встретил его дружелюбной улыбкой. Кепка Саутгемтона в этот раз лежала на столе, а толстовка – висела на спинке стула, прикрывая рюкзак. Джордан как-то не подумав обнял Адама, как вчера, и тот, кажется, опешил от этого.  
– Джим, конечно, хороший друг, – сказал Джордан после приветствия, – но места для свиданий он выбирает паршиво.  
– Предлагаешь пойти гулять? – спросил Адам, и Джордан кивнул, направляясь к стойке.  
– Я возьму нам кофе.  
– Я буду…  
– Я угадаю, – пообещал Джордан, доставая из кармана телефон. В конце концов, он только день назад видел, с каким удовольствием Адам пил карамельный маккиато, слишком сладкий даже для Джордана.  
На улице Джордан сам взял Адама за руку, внутренне обмирая от ужаса. Мартин не любил публичного проявления чувств и отдёргивал руку, а то и вовсе отходил, когда Джордан пытался обнять его, но Адам не придал этому слишком уж большого значения. Он сплёл свои тёплые пальцы с пальцами Джордана и легонько потянул его за собой в один из переулков. Переулок был узенький, и на тротуаре они почти соприкасались плечами, а костяшки пальцев Джордана то и дело проходились по ремню джинсов Адама. От каждого это случайного прикосновения у Джордана мурашки по загривку бежали, и в животе плясали пресловутые бабочки.  
Они флиртовали всю дорогу, и Джордану почему-то было от этого удивительно легко. Обычно никто не смеялся над его шутками, даже Джим, обычно никто не смотрел на него так, как на дар божий человечеству. И, конечно, никто не слушал так серьёзно и внимательно, когда он начинал подпевать Эду Ширану, горланившему из окон кафе.  
Руку Джордана Адам так и не выпустил, даже когда они прошли в переполненный по поводу футбольной субботы паб. Толпа вынесла их барной стойке, за которой висели огромные телевизоры. Смотреть матч с Норвичем в пятый раз Джордан был не готов, поэтому сосредоточился на другом. Из другого вокруг были только пиво и Адам. Их притёрло друг к другу так близко, что Джордан чувствовал пряжку его ремня у себя в паху, и от каждого движения, когда его подталкивали в спину фанаты красных, он чувствовал себя всё более неловко.  
Это было чертовски возбуждающе – стоять к Адаму вплотную, чувствовать, как движется его грудная клетка от дыхания, ощущать тепло его тела всем собой и видеть, как расширяются его зрачки и ходит под бородой кадык на горле.  
После первого гола, который Джордан видел уже в много раз, он наклонился к уху Адама и хрипло выдохнул:  
– Пойдём отсюда, пожалуйста.  
Глаза у Адама были шальные, а на скулах проступали красные пятна. Бедром Джордан чувствовал, что он тоже готов пойти куда угодно, где есть презервативы, смазка и горячий душ после.  
– С тобой – куда хочешь, – выдохнул Адам, вставая на цыпочки и проходясь выпуклостью на своих джинсах по бедру Джордана, и тот понял, что до дома точно не дотерпит. Тем более, сейчас и до конца первого тайма всё внимание фанатов однозначно будет приковано к экранам.

Он поставил бокал подальше от края барной стойки и за руку вытащил Адама из толпы. Туалет был в подвале, и целоваться они начали ещё на пустой, к счастью, лестнице. Целовался Адам самозабвенно, будто только этого и ждал: он шумно дышал и пальцами проходился по загривку Джордана на каждом вдохе. На пороге одной из туалетных комнат он подхватил Джордана под задницу, на руках внёс его в кабинку, повернул ручку и на миг замер, оглядываясь. Под потолком болталась тусклая лампочка, из спрятанных в стенах динамиков лилась невнятная итальянская попса, которая всё равно не перекрывала кричалки в пабе, а в унитазе с закрытой крышкой булькала вода. Это было самое дурацкое место для секса, но Джордан об этом не успел задуматься, потому что Адам, отбросив свой рюкзак, прижался к нему всем телом, притиснул его к стене, забираясь широкими своими ладонями в задние карманы его джинсов. От его прикосновений коленки подгибались. Словно почувствовав это, Адам придержал его за бёдра, удерживая на весу, упёрся коленом в стенку туалета, давая Джордану точку опоры и притираясь к нему через одежду.  
Это было восхитительное ощущение – чувствовать Адама под собой, доверять ему держать себя, и Джордана вело от каждого прикосновения и от того, как Адам тихо постанывал на каждом движении бёдрами.  
– Подожди, – почему-то шёпотом попросил Джордан, хотя прекрасно знал, что его никто, кроме Адама не услышит. Он снова встал на ноги, глянул на Адама исподлобья, посмотрел на грязный пол и, помешкав всего секунду, подтолкнул Адама к противоположной стене, а потом опустился на колени. Он ткнулся носом Адаму в живот, почти задевая подбородком пряжку ремня, и шумно втянул носом его запах.  
Адам пах гелем для душа и немного – шоколадными кексами, будто провёл утро у плиты. И он был офигительно красивым: сильные ноги с жёсткими, чуть вьющимися волосками на загорелой коже, торчащий из-под футболки кусок татуировки и ладные пальцы, которыми тот сжимал подбородок Джордана.  
Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Джордан взял его за руку и втянул большой палец в рот, вылизывая всё ещё пахнущую пивом и солёным арахисом кожу. Адам зажал себе рот другой рукой и с силой провёл подушечкой пальца по губам Джордана, размазывая слюну. Тот усмехнулся, забрал по спине футболку, чтобы не испачкать её в процессе, и сразу, одним движением головы забрал член Адама в рот почти на всю длину.  
Секса у Джордана не было уже давно, и он как-то не представлял, что в первый раз после Мартина будет стоять на коленях в туалете паба, полного фанатов скаузеров, и вылизывать чужой член с таким огромным удовольствием. Адам откликался на каждое движение его губ стоном и дрожью пальцев, которые лежали у Джордана на затылке. Он водил ладонью по загривку Джордана вызывая мурашки, и смотрел не отрываясь, словно никогда не видел ничего красивее его губ на своём члене.  
Он кончил Джордану в рот, когда Ливерпуль забил второй гол в ворота Норвича, и весь паб над их головами зашёлся криком, в котором потонул стон Адама.  
Чуть пошатываясь, Джордан встал с пола и оперся на раковину, включая воду, чтобы умыться и прополоскать рот, и Адам тут же подошёл к нему со спины. В расстёгнутых и чуть спущенных джинсах его движения были такими же неуверенными, как у самого Джордана, зато на лице была написана решимость. Он прижался к спине Джордана, жадно прошёлся ладонью по ширинке и не глядя расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах. Джордан видел его отражение в зеркале: как ловко он справился с молнией, как запустил ладонь в трусы, сжимая ладонью его член, как, неудобно изгибая запястье, двинул рукой вверх-вниз. А потом мир для Джордана перестал существовать, рассыпавшись на мелкие детали, каждую из которых Джордан чувствовал по отдельности: холодные брызги воды на животе, вкус Адама во рту, угол пряжки его ремня, впивающийся в задницу, поджатые от удовольствия пальцы, след сухих губ Адама на плече и – ритмичное, подстраивающееся под удары сердца движение его пальцев.  
Капли спермы попали на зеркало. Адам тяжело дышал ему в спину, не зная, куда деть руки.  
Ливерпуль на экранах в пабе забил третий.

\---  
Солнце подло пробивалось через щёлку в шторах, щекотало лоб и поднимало ворохом пылинки.  
Джордану снился Адам, поэтому пробуждение от коварных лучей было для него приятным. Член сводило от желания, и Джордан, повернувшись на живот, толкнулся в кулак, представляя на месте своей руки – широкую ладонь Адама.  
Они расстались вчера у паба, договорившись, как и в прошлый раз, созвониться в воскресенье. В принципе, Ливерпуль в том матче забил пять, и Джордан был не против второго тайма, но Адам сказал, что ему бы не хотелось так торопиться, и Джордан принял это его решение. В автобусе по дороге домой он то и дело трогал языком нёбо, собирая последние следы вкуса Адама, и долго и лениво думал, не написать ли Джиму, но в итоге только добрался до дома и рухнул спать.  
Испачкав простыни, Джордан нашарил на тумбочке упаковку салфеток и сел, другой рукой подхватывая телефон.  
На экране не было ни одного сообщения от Адама – только напоминание о свидании в полдень и издевательские цифры 04.04.  
– Пиздец, – сказал Джордан и встал. Снимать с кровати бельё и кидать его в стирку он и не подумал. Судя по всему, на следующее утро они будут снова чистыми.  
Настроения что-либо делать не было. Хотелось пойти и увидеть Адама прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь полудня. Хотелось, чтобы вчерашняя суббота тоже стёрлась из его памяти, как и у остального человечества в этом сраном дне сурка, потому что заново знакомиться с Адамом, заново подбирать слова и надеяться на такую же удивительную лёгкость в отношениях ему было страшно.  
Если уж ни симпатия, ни влюблённость, ни секс не помогли разбить временную петлю, Джордан уже не знал, что поможет.  
Возможно, смерть одного из них. Или, что хуже, ссора и взаимная неприязнь.  
Джордан стоял под душем, уткнувшись лбом в стену, и тупо смотрел на то, как вода уходит в слив. Перед глазами всё равно стоял шальной взгляд Адама из-под взъерошенной чёлки и неуверенная, но абсолютно счастливая улыбка на прощание.  
Кто бы знал, как Джордану хотелось видеть её каждый день, желательно начиная с воскресенья.

Адама Джордан безошибочно высмотрел ещё с перекрёстка. Он сидел за столиком в кафе и смотрел в книгу, теребя уголок мягкой обложки синего цвета, и Джордан запнулся. Книга в его руках совершенно точно не была «Кодом да Винчи». И джинсы были другими, не теми, которые Джордан днём раньше снимал с него в туалете паба. И толстовка на нём была серой.  
Джордан вспомнил, что в первый раз Адам был как раз в ней, мешковатой и с красной подкладкой капюшона.  
Пока не звякнул колокольчик над дверью, он успел подумать об эффекте бабочки, альтернативных вселенных, о сериале «Звёздный путь» и собственном сумасшествии. А потом Адам обернулся к нему и улыбнулся.  
– Привет, Джордан, – сказал он, и Джордан невольно вспомнил, как звучало его имя на полувздохе-полустоне в туалете паба. – Как твой день?  
Адам старался улыбаться, хотя Джордан и видел, что он чем-то расстроен. За три дня постоянного общения он как-то успел научиться угадывать настроение Адама по выражению лица.  
– Паршиво, – честно сказал Джордан. – Подожди, я возьму кофе.  
Адам никак не отреагировал на его фамильярность, которую не ожидаешь от встреченного впервые друга своих друзей. Когда Джордан поставил перед ним кофе и сел сам, Адам пристально осмотрел его, словно ища что-то, остановился взглядом на плече и, поджав губы, откинулся на спинку стула.  
– На тебе не та футболка, что была в прошлый раз, – сказал он. – В туалете паба ты снимал другую, серую, с маленькой дыркой у воротника. На сегодняшней её нет.  
Джордан едва не подавился своим фраппучино и отставил стаканчик в сторону.  
– К тому же, я вчера перестарался, – Адам ткнул пальцем в шею Джордана, где ещё утром тот нашёл маленький засос, который, как ему тогда подумалось, мироздание пропустило, запуская временную петлю заново.  
– Прости, что долго не приходил, – выдавил из себя Джордан и снова взял стакан с кофе, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. – Я просто охреневал.  
– Это понятно, – Адам усмехнулся. – Когда ты пришёл в первый раз, я подумал, что теперь точно всё, и я смогу снова жить нормально.  
– Но не срослось.  
– Не срослось, – эхом откликнулся Адам. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и посмотрел на Джордана тяжёлым взглядом. – Я думал, что после вчерашнего точно получится, но…  
– Опять не срослось.  
Адам кивнул и покачал в руке стакан с кофе, прежде чем сделал глоток.  
– Вдруг это вообще не наш день сурка, – усмехнулся Джордан и бросил взгляд на девушку за стойкой, которая смотрела в телефон, ожидая следующего звонка колокольчика и новых покупателей. – Вдруг это она. Или водитель моего автобуса, или кто-то ещё.  
– Я пробовал не спать двое суток, и за это время воскресенье всё равно не наступило. Я успел посмотреть все эпизоды звёздных войн, а на моих часах было 23:59 всё это время.  
Джордан опустил голову, рассматривая кончики своих пальцев.  
– Но теперь нас двое, – сказал он негромко. – И вдвое больше шансов найти выход из временной петли.  
– А если не найдём, значит ли это, что мы будем жить вечно? – Адам грустно усмехнулся, и потянулся за рюкзаком. Он протянул Джордану руку, и тот привычно ухватился за его ладонь. – Пойдём, я покажу тебе, где я живу, чтобы ты запомнил дорогу, потому что твой номер исчез у меня из записной книжки утром, а выучить я его не успел.  
– Лучше ко мне, – сказал Джордан. – До меня ближе.

Джордан вспомнил о пятнах на простыне в спальне только тогда, когда пропустил Адама в свою квартиру. Тот с любопытством оглядывался, будто пытался по деталям интерьера узнать о Джордане что-то новое, что он ещё не рассказывал. Он наклонился посмотреть на фотографии родителей Джордана на полке, провёл пальцами по корешкам книг, спокойно сдвинул смятое комом покрывало с дивана, прежде чем сесть, и бездумно взял в руки джойстик от приставки. Джордан смотрел на него с порога. Адам выглядел очень буднично и органично что ли, будто тут ему самое место. Не только на любимом диване Джордана, а вообще – в его жизни.  
Джордан решил провести Адама до дома пешком, по дороге заведя его в любимый итальянский ресторанчик в двух кварталах от дома, и теперь в вечерних сумерках, оба немного уставшие, они сидели на диване, вытянув ноги. На экране телевизора Ливерпуль начинал второй тайм.  
– Останешься на ночь? – спросил Джордан, поглаживая пальцами ладонь Адама, и тот, жмурясь от этой ласки, кивнул. – Это удобно, кстати, – усмехнулся Джордан, – то, что в начале субботы ты просыпаешься в своей постели – не надо тратиться на такси.  
Адам рассмеялся негромко и потянулся за пультом от телевизора, переключая надоевший уже матч на какую-то передачу о природе, в которой показывали, как в ускоренной съемке прорастают из-под прелой листвы грибы.  
– Жаль, – сказал он, садясь ближе к Джордану и прижимаясь плечом к его боку. – Я бы хотел приготовить тебе завтрак с утра.  
Джордана от этого предложения даже в жар бросило. Во-первых, от того, сколько обещания было в голосе Адама, а во-вторых – от этой мягкой, уютной какой-то заботы.  
Бельё на кровати он поменял тайком, пока Адам, захватив полотенце и запасную зубную щётку Джордана, ушёл в душ. И ещё Джордан проверил срок годности на тюбике со смазкой в коробке под кроватью. Он понимал, что они оба устали, и у них точно есть ещё много суббот для этого, но всё равно проверил.  
Проверял, к слову, не зря.

Когда Джордан вышел из душа, Адам сидел на краю кровати, голый и напряжённый от кончиков пальцев до каменных плеч. Он то и дело нервным жестом проводил по волосам, убирая за уши выбившиеся их короткого хвостика прядки, и хмурился. Джордан даже забыл выключить свет в ванной и, ступая босыми и ещё мокрыми пятками по распластанному по полу прямоугольнику света, дошёл до Адама. Он сел на корточки, опираясь ещё влажными ладонями о его колени, и, запрокинув голову, заглянул ему в лицо. От Адама исходил жар, и без халата или пижамы Джордан прекрасно видел, что Адам его хочет и при этом смущается от своего столь явного желания.  
Джордан поймал его руку, опять потянувшуюся убрать прядь волос со лба, и сделал это сам, а потом, встал на ноги и, опираясь на широкие плечи Адама, сел ему на колени. Сейчас, в тишине спальни, без подстёгивающих кричалок болельщиков, он действовал медленнее, но от этого ощущения прикосновений кожи к коже были только оглушительнее. Ладони Адама с силой проходили по его спине, мяли ягодицы, ощутимо стискивали бёдра, и Джордан будто плавился. Он ёрзал на коленях Адама, притираясь к его каменно стоящему члену, сжимал его коленями и мягко придерживал его за плечи, когда Адам на середине поцелуя подавался вперёд.  
Они оба дышали загнанно, губы саднило, и Джордан едва не пропустил момент, на котором Адам, подхватив его под колени, повернулся. Он разложил Джордана на кровати, придерживая за колени, и тот, глядя Адаму в глаза, сам развёл ноги шире. Губы Адама шевельнулись, будто он выругался про себя, жадно вглядываясь в раскрытого перед ним Джордана.  
– Под кроватью, – сипло сказал тот, облизывая ноющие губы. – Коробка.  
От сорванного дыхания говорить выходило вот только так, короткими фразами, но Адам его понял. Он быстро перегнулся через край кровати, нашарил коробку и вытащил смазку и упаковку презервативов. Зубами надорвал фольгу, сам раскатал по члену презерватив и, качнув в ладонях тюбик со смазкой, чтобы взболтать её, выдавил немного на ладонь. Вроде бы, задача у него была простая – просто размазать её по своему члену, но делал он это медленно и с удовольствием, и у Джордана внизу живота аж заныло всё. Он сжал свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, глядя Адаму в глаза. Показывая ему – смотри, мол, что ты со мной делаешь.  
Тот понял, конечно же. Улыбнулся краешком рта и на коленях подполз ближе к Джордану. Взял его липкими от смазки пальцами за лодыжку, чуть заводя ногу вверх, и Джордан помотал головой.  
– Подожди, – торопливо сказал он, поднимаясь на локтях, и сам положил ногу Адаму на плечо. – Так будет удобнее, верно?  
Адам посмотрел сверху вниз на него, готового, полностью открытого, зовущего всем телом, и жадно облизнул губы.  
– Смотри, что ты со мной делаешь, – хрипло прошептал он, и влажными пальцами скользнул между ягодиц Джордана, растягивая его, проходясь коротко остриженными ногтями по коже. Запрокинув голову, Джордан уцепился пальцами за смятое их телами одеяло, подаваясь вперёд и насаживаясь на пальцы Адама. Его пробрало, пробило дрожью, когда Адам, примерившись, вошёл в него и замер, давая привыкнуть к себе, и Джордан только заскулил и принялся подмахивать движениям Адама. Он шарил руками по его спине, и зарывался пальцами в волосы, оттягивая, чтобы губами мазнуть по горлу, и слушал-слушал-слушал, как Адам стонет его имя. Ноги, задранные Адаму на плечи, сводило, но Джордан даже не заметил этого, потому что член Адама прошёлся по простате, и он перестал слышать дыхание Адама за собственным криком.  
Адам толкнулся в него ещё пару раз, и тоже со стоном прижался лбом ко лбу Джордана, вздрагивая.  
Потом он медленно вышел из Джордана, снял презерватив и, не найдя, куда его деть, вытряхнул из коробки оставшиеся презервативы и сложил его туда. Вставать и идти до мусорного ведра им обоим было невероятно лень.  
– С утра всё будет как раньше, – сонно пробормотал Джордан. Он чувствовал себя удивительно расслабленно. Задница немного ныла, сердце в груди потихоньку успокаивалось, и Джордан, спихнув одеяло в сторону, притиснул к себе Адама.  
Он походя поцеловал Адама за ухом и прижался к нему так близко, как только мог. Инстинктивно, он обнимал Адама крепко, словно хотел вот так удержать его, когда проклятый день сурка начнётся заново.  
– Спи, – тихо сказал Адам, накрывая его руку своей.  
И Джордан заснул, утыкаясь носом ему в спину.

\---  
Джордан проснулся, будто от толчка, в девять утра. Словно почувствовав это его движение, Адам, не просыпаясь, обнял его крепче и ткнулся губами ему в плечо.  
Джордан нашарил на тумбочке телефон, глянул на календарь и, улыбнувшись, снова упал на подушку.  
Солнце не могло пробиться через облака. На всё воскресенье обещали дожди.


End file.
